


Want me like I want you

by thesnowyswan



Series: PWP & Feelings: a concept [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair Era Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnowyswan/pseuds/thesnowyswan
Summary: Robert chased his pleasure wherever he found it.Set indeterminately in the Affair Era. Heavy PWP but also with feelings.





	Want me like I want you

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to be my debut into this fandom or back into writing - it has been actual years - but I was feeling bad so have some sex?? But also feelings?? I don't know. I figure I might as well just throw the baby out with the bath water and just post something. 
> 
> This isn't beta'd so any mistakes are my own. My apologies.

Robert chased his pleasure wherever he found it. He’s fucked and been fucked and he’s pushed, pulled, screamed with it but he’s never wanted to pour any of that into another person until he met Aaron.

With his knees up either side of Robert’s ribs, Aaron’s hands flex and curl like he wants to grab on to something but he doesn’t know what. He doesn’t shout like Robert or whisper filthy things in his ear but he keens perfectly right before he comes, before the air is punched out of him and he shakes with the force of it. Robert loves it. Curling his hips up slightly, Aaron’s hands spasm and push at Robert’s hips, again unsure whether to stop him or pull him in.

There are times when they’re fucking that Aaron tilts his chin up, like he’s looking for a fight when he’s got two fingers in his arse and he’s daring Robert to go at him. Robert thinks about shoving him down with a hand on the back of his neck and giving him exactly what he wants. Watch him claw his way back from that one.

Slowly, Robert pulls up one of Aaron’s legs on to his shoulder and pushes the other one down with his hand. It drags him deeper, he knows, but exposes Aaron in a way that he knows he feels because there’s a tiny hitch in his breath as Robert drives forward. Aaron’s fisting the sheet now, one hand coming off to pull at the head of his dick. A hiccupping sigh follows it. He starts leaking, his breath uneven and Robert doesn’t want that. He slaps Aaron’s hand away and receives a glare in return.

“What?” It doesn’t come out commanding at all. It isn’t ruined either.

 _Want me like I want you_.

Robert shoves the leg on his shoulder across his body so that Aaron’s on his side and Robert can lean over him with his arms either side of his chest and back. He snaps his hips slowly and forcefully, Aaron hisses the first couple of times but he knows how good it feels. How he can probably feel Robert in the back of his throat with how hard he’s pumping. A hand comes to press low on Robert’s belly, thumb caressing against the bottom of his shaft.

_How can you take me apart so easily?_

“Come on,” Robert encourages. He doesn’t know what, just muttering incoherent ramblings as Aaron pulls the pleasure directly out of his body. “Come on.”

Those fingers trail, leaving fire in their wake until they grasp his left side, Aaron almost reaching back on himself, strength in every fingertip as they hold him. Firm, unyielding.

It’s so quiet Robert almost misses it, the long breathy moan, almost whine, that escapes Aaron’s throat. Robert reaches down and gives a few experimental tugs on Aaron’s dick. He jerks forward and then back onto Robert with a hard aah like he’s already come and too sensitive to handle it. So, Robert just rubs his fingers on the head, spreading the wetness and watching the little shudders that sweep Aaron’s body.

He wants Aaron to come first but he can’t hold it, the hot clutch of Aaron’s body embracing him as he feels the tingle behind his balls and tips him forward onto Aaron with the force of it. Aaron buries his hand in Robert’s hair as he shakes, hips stuttering and his voice loud as he groans with satisfaction.

 _Let me ruin you_.

He pulls out slowly and rolls Aaron on to his back, swooping down to engulf the purpling flesh of his cock with his mouth. He knows it must be painful now because immediately Aaron’s knees come up to Robert’s ears, almost knocking into him. He bobs and sucks and doesn’t give any indicator that he’s going to let go because he knows that this embarrasses Aaron, when he swallows everything down, cock and come, but he wants it. Wants everything Aaron can give him. He hears it, that little keening cry and he holds Aaron’s thighs as he comes hotly into Robert’s mouth, caught between going deeper and trying to pull away. It doesn’t matter, Robert has him, tensing and relaxing his throat around Aaron to pull the last few drops of his orgasm regardless of whether he wants to give them or not.

 _They’re mine. You’re mine_.

He lets Aaron go with a wet pop and surveys his work. There’s a sheen on Aaron’s belly where his shirt has ridden up and his hair is curling damply on his forehead.

Nothing ever lasts though. His phone starts vibrating wherever he chucked his trousers and he knows Aaron can hear it as he has that shuttered look that he gets when reality seeps into their time together. His body language is what changes next. He pushes Robert off him and sits up on their makeshift hay bed. It’s an odd image, his long sleeved black jumper hanging limply over his flaccid cock but it doesn’t do anything to dull the ardour that Robert feels. He’s come, he’s satisfied but he’s also never satisfied. There are parts of Aaron he can’t reach and maybe he never will.

Robert knows he’s pushing his luck but he leans down and kisses Aaron, taking advantage of his surprise and sweeping his tongue into his mouth, curling against Aaron’s as he tries to sate himself on that instead. The phone comes back again with its insistence. Aaron doesn’t clutch at his arms, his hair, his hips like he normally would. No. He’s finished now. Closed to Robert until the next time he decides he can’t live without what Robert is offering him. But he lets the kiss happen anyway. Robert wonders if he can feel the apology in the kiss or if he just tastes lies instead.

Strong hands push at his chest, “Go.” Aaron cocks his head in the direction of his phone.

 _Give me everything. Flesh, bone, sinew. Give me all you fucking are_.

Something cracks in Robert. It’s open and raw and he doesn’t know what to do with it at all. He thinks it shows on his face because Aaron softens just the slightest amount. A half twitch of his mouth into a smile. Robert returns the smile and grabs his trousers, wilfully ignoring his pants which are by his foot. There are two missed calls and a few texts from Chrissie asking him where he is, that she needs him and he tries to tamp down the miniscule modicum of guilt he feels. He loves her, but she isn’t everything.

Aaron has managed to negotiate himself back into his pants and normally Robert would tease him as they’re dressing, trying to get him back out of the clothes they’re trying to put on but he can’t. That feeling he has now hasn’t dissipated at all, it feels like it’s slowly growing and hollowing him out so he dresses in silence and meets Aaron at the door that leads out of the barn.

 _I’m sorry_.

Suddenly Robert is exhausted, the adrenaline dropped out of him and he feels empty. Aaron is waiting to let him out and get back to work but it doesn’t stop Robert from pressing a dry, probably most innocent kiss they’ve ever shared on his lips. Aaron frowns in response and it opens that space inside him a little bit more. He needs to leave. Go. Get away. His fingers trail to Aaron’s hand of their own volition and then he’s gone. Out into the sun and away from his passions.

Robert has always chased his own pleasure. He’s fucked and been fucked and he’s pushed, pulled, screamed with it but he didn’t know what the fuck it meant until he met Aaron.


End file.
